Electronic products with display devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebook computers, monitors, and TVs, have become indispensable necessities to modern people no matter in their work, study or entertainment. With a flourishing development of the portable electronic products, the consumers not only pursue better electronic characteristics such as higher display quality, higher speed of response, longer life span or higher reliability, but also have higher expects on the functions of the products to be more diversified.